


When Nobody is Watching

by TeeMac



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeeMac/pseuds/TeeMac
Summary: This isn’t like any convention you’ve been to before ...





	When Nobody is Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I blame my friends for this entire thing lol

You walk in for your first photo op of the day. It’s with Jensen. As you finally make your way up to him you feel him slipping something in your pocket. He winks at you before you walk away. Once you get outside of the room you go to a empty corner and pull out what he put in your pocket. You shake your head and smile as you realize it’s a toy. 

You walk in to the bathroom and put it in. And as you’re walking out of the bathroom it starts to vibrate. You realize this is one of those vibrators that is controlled by an app on a phone. Jensen was controlling the vibrations. 

You were so turned on as you got in line for your Jared and Jensen op. When you finally get inside the room Jared and Jensen spot you immediately and you watch as one whispers to the other before turning back to you and smirking. ‘Great’ you think to yourself, they’re both in on it. 

They both take turns with the app in between taking photo ops with unsuspecting fan girls. Turning the vibrations up and down. You start to squirm as you get closer and closer to them. When it’s finally your turn it takes everything in you to not drop to your hands and knees and beg one or both of them to fuck you. You need it so bad right now, you’re soaking right through your panties. 

“Find Clif after this. He’s gonna bring you back to our private green room.” Jared whispers. Jensen nods, “It’s gonna have to be fast and hard but we know you don’t mind that do you?” He asks as they sandwich you between them for your picture. You can’t even find the words to respond. 

You wait a few minutes before you go and find Clif who escorts you to an empty room. “They’re running a few minutes behind but just hang out here they’ll be done soon.” he says before closing the door. 

You look around the room. There’s a table surrounded by chairs in the middle. You try your best to sit comfortably with the toy still inside you. Every few minutes the vibrating starts and stops.

You’re so turned on and you know the boys won’t have much time so you stand up and decide to get undressed to save time. You want to touch yourself so bad but you know you aren’t gonna last long with the last few hours of foreplay. You make a snap decision and climb on top of the table. 

You lay yourself down on your back with your hands behind your head using them as a pillow and you wait. A few minutes later the door swings open and Jared and Jensen rush in and slam the door. “Jesus fucking Christ baby I was not expecting you to start without us.” Jared says as he walks towards you, running his hand up your leg, past your belly, until he grabs on to your breast and squeezes. He moves to your nipple, playing with it, rolling it between his fingers.

You moan at the sensation, so lost in the feeling of finally having his hands on you that you don’t even notice Jensen next to you. He undoes his belt and pulls his pants down just enough to free his rock hard cock. You reach out and grab it, slowly moving your hand up and down. “Fuck yes. Your hand feels so good but I need your mouth. Slide over a little.” You do as he says and move towards the edge of the table. You crane your neck up so he could slide his dick in to your mouth. As he begins to slowly thrust in and out of your mouth, you feel the toy being pulled out of you.

“She’s so wet for us Jensen. God I can’t wait to taste you.” Without wasting another second Jared leans over the table, pulls your pussy lips apart and begins to lick and suck on your clit. You moan around Jensen’s cock that’s still working in and out of your mouth. Jared inserts two fingers inside of you. You start to fuck yourself down on his thick long fingers. His fingers are always so good but you know that his cock is gonna feel so much better. 

Jensen pulls out of your mouth. “Your too good at that. I’m too close and I wanna come when I’m buried inside of you. Get on your hands and knees for me sweatheart.” 

You feel Jared slide his fingers out so you can do as Jensen says. You slide further down the table and proceed to get on your hands and knees. Jensen grabs you by your hips and pulls you closer to the edge. He gives you no warning before he slams inside of you. 

“You were right Jay she’s fucking soaked. You feel so wet and warm for me baby.“ He pulls almost all the way out before slamming right back in. If he didn’t have such a strong hold on your hips you’re positive you would have went flying across the table with the force of his thrusts. 

Out of the corner of your eye you see movement. You turn your head to find Jared standing there stroking his dick. You get even more turned on watching him watching you and Jensen. You never had a voyeur streak until you got involved with the boys but now you love it.

“Jay don’t come like that I want you to fuck me next.” You know you’re gonna be so sore after taking both of them but you don’t care. You’ll happily sit through their panel knowing that you had both of them inside you. 

A slap to your ass brings you back to the moment. You love when Jensen gets rough because it doesn’t happen as often as it does with Jared. Jensen lays another slap on your other cheek then rubs his hand over the mark to soothe it.

“I wish I had time to stretch your ass out so I could fuck it. Maybe later.” And you know that it’s a promise. Jensen picks up the pace knowing that Jared still needs to have a go. You push your hips back working with him. A few more thrusts and he’s coming inside of you.

Before you can even catch your breath Jensen is pulling out of you and Jared is there flipping you over. He lifts you clear off the table and you immediately wrap your legs around him as he manages to slide right inside you. You know your even more wet than before because Jensen’s cum is dripping out of you. But Jared doesn’t care. To him, the dirtier the better. 

He walks backwards until he’s leaning against the wall. He lifts you up and slams you back down on his cock. You can’t help but scream his name as he pounds in to you. He grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls your head back so he can kiss and bite at your neck. 

You feel Jensen come up behind you. He starts sucking a bruise on to the other side of your neck. “Everyone is going to see this mark on you and know that you belong to someone. They’ll all be behind you in line and have no idea that it was me. You belong to me, to us. Don’t you baby?” 

“Fuck. Yes. Yes I’m yours. Both of you. God I love you both so much. Please Jay fuck me harder. I want to feel you when I sit down at your panel later.”

Jared happily obliged. Jensen held you as the other man fucked you so hard you were sure everyone outside of the room could hear you. But you could care less who heard you. All you cared about was how good these two men made you feel. 

Jensen reached around and start rubbing your clit as Jared thrusted in and out of you. You had no idea how you held off for so long but you finally let go and had one of the most intense orgasms of your life. All that play definitely paid off.

Jared came inside you almost immediately after you finished, your insides still squeezing his cock. When you both finally came down from the high of your orgasms he gently put you back down. 

Jensen walked over to get your clothes and handed them back to you. Just as you were about to put your clothes on Jensen stopped you. “Not so fast. You’re forgetting something.” Jensen smirked as he pulled a plug out of his pocket. “I want to plug you up, keep both of our loads inside of you for later.”

”Ooh I like that idea. You’ll be sitting in the ballroom, watching us, with our cum still inside you. Then later we’ll both fuck another load inside of you for good measure.”

You felt your pussy clench in anticipation for the promise of more, the promise of later. Without hesitating you pushed the plug inside of you. 

“Mmm perfect. We have to run but we’ll see you later for the afternoon photo ops. Love you baby girl” Jared kissed your lips. Jensen did the same and they both left the room. 

You finished getting dressed and made your way back out to the convention area. You couldn’t wait to see what they had in store for you later.


End file.
